


The Art Of Not Being An Idiot

by penta



Series: Tumblr Suggestions/Prompts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but chan loves them that way, changlix, subtle jab at jyp in there cause why not, the kids are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penta/pseuds/penta
Summary: Basically Changlix are idiots and Chan is a supportive dad haha[prompt request: felix and chan + “the art of not being an idiot is extremely challenging for me.”]





	The Art Of Not Being An Idiot

Chan sneaks a look at his phone once again while pacing up and down one of the JYP dance practice rooms. 12:46 p.m, the screen reads. He can’t help but let out a sigh. He rushed to the studio a short while ago after Felix sent him a text message to meet him here, but the kid hasn’t shown up yet.  _ It sounded urgent… what’s keeping him?  _

Just then Felix comes storming into the room, face red and eyes wet with tears, and he runs over to Chan. “Whoah, Felix- are you alright?” he asks when he basically throws himself onto Chan. He gently places his hands on the kid’s shoulders to try and calm him down. “What happened? You know you can always talk to me.” Felix sniffles into his shoulder. “Hyung, I’m such an idiot...”

A few minutes later Felix has managed to regain his composure and the two of them are sat against the wall. “So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Felix stares at his hands. “Well… I just had a pretty embarrassing exchange with Changbin,” he starts. “I dunno if you’ve noticed, but I’ve kinda been dropping hints that I like him and wanna date him for a while.”  _ Oh, it’s hard not to notice.  _ “Like that one time he complimented your shirt? Do you remember what you said back to him?” Felix smirks. “‘Thanks, it’s made of boyfriend material.’ And then I asked him if he wanted to touch it.”

_ Not only does he remember, but he’s proud of it. This kid...  _ “Anyway,” he continues, “so Changbin and I were having lunch together and I finally decided to take matters into my own hands and confess my feelings.” Chan furrows his brows. “Please tell me you didn’t just yell it at him and then ran away afterwards.”

“Of course not! Have some confidence in me,” Felix pouts. “I was just like, ‘Hey Changbin, you know I like you a lot right?’ and then he was like, ‘Yeah of course! I like you too!’ and then he gave me a high five and I don’t think he understood what I meant but it was way too awkward to explain… so I left, and here we are.”

_Oh my god._ “Felix, don’t take this the wrong way, but you really are an idiot sometimes.” Felix shrugs. “You know, the art of not being an idiot is extremely challenging for me.” Chan can’t argue with that. He knows that Felix needs some advice right now though. “Mate, listen. I don’t know how to break it to you, but if you really like Changbin, you’re gonna have to seriously talk to him about it sometime. The sooner the better, probably. You can’t keep stressing yourself out like this, right?” Felix nods pensively. “Why don’t you go back to him right now? Explain what happened and properly tell him about your feelings?”

The boy next to him looks terrified. “After what just happened? No way. I’d rather go and have dinner with JYP.”  _ That’s harsh.  _ “Felix, the longer you delay it, the harder it’s gonna get, trust me. Just go talk to him, it’s gonna be okay.” The kid looks up at him and Chan gives him a reassuring smile. “...Okay. I’m gonna do it, for real this time.” “That’s the spirit! Go get some!” he calls after him when he gets up and makes his way to the door. But when he moves to open it-

There in the door opening stands the man of the hour himself.

Chan sees Felix shrink back. “Oh hey Felix- I was looking for you,” Changbin says to him. “You left out of nowhere. I was afraid something was wrong.” Felix swallows and seems to muster up all of his courage. “Um, Changbin, it’s about earlier. Let me be clearer. I don’t just like you, I… love you. I have for a long time… it’s that kind of liking.”

The expression on Changbin’s face is one of absolute astonishment. “Felix, I know? Haven’t I told you that I like you too multiple times? I thought there was already something between us. We even kissed, you doofus.”

There’s a thump as Felix falls back onto the floor. Chan can’t help but smile at the scene that plays out in front of him.  _ It’s not just Felix… both of these kids are idiots. _


End file.
